


the fall of stars

by kearlyn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearlyn/pseuds/kearlyn
Summary: The party is already well-underway by the time Jyn stumbles out of the tiny medical station the Rebels have slapped together in one of the Ewok huts above the trees.





	the fall of stars

The party is already well-underway by the time Jyn stumbles out of the tiny medical station the Rebels have slapped together in one of the Ewok huts above the trees. The blaster wound in her side throbs in time with her heart; the pain relievers the medics gave her are doing little to numb the pain and they’ve had to save their scant bacta for those more gravely injured than her.

Jyn doesn’t mind.

The pain is a reminder that she’s still alive — that, for the fourth time in her life, she’s faced down her father’s most terrible creation and lived to tell the tale.

At least this time, she thinks as she levers herself slowly into a seated position on the edge of a tree-borne platform, she’ll get to _see_ the Death Star’s end. The last time she’d been drugged up to her eyeballs in Yavin IV’s medical bay and had only learned of the first Death Star’s destruction hours after it happened.

This time, she gets to watch.

She braces her arms against the woven rope railings and tilts her head backwards. A blanket of stars covers the sky above her head, but closer than that she can see the streaks of fire that are the debris of the second Death Star burning up in Endor’s atmosphere.

She watches for a long time before she speaks.

“I never hoped to see this,” she says to the dark shadow behind her.

“Don’t you know, Rebellions are built on hope,” Cassian says as he steps up to the railing beside her.

She hides her smile in the fall of her hair, but guesses that he sees it anyway.

He folds himself slowly down to join her, the lingering damage in his spine a relic from their first Death Star that never truly healed and finally took Cassian out of the field. She doesn’t offer to help him. She knows he’ll ask if he needs it, and he knows she’ll give it without question.

There’s trust in that, and it’s all the two of them need.

He settles finally into a comfortable position, pressed against her side from shoulder to ankle. She leans carefully into his side and puts her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her waist and presses his cheek against her hair.

They don’t speak.

They haven’t seen each other for months, but there is little they need to actually _say_ to each other anymore.

A particularly large piece of debris bursts apart in the atmosphere, separating into a starburst of fiery comets. Cheers rise from the Rebels celebrating below.

“Welcome home,” Jyn murmurs into Cassian’s collar.

His arm tightens around her waist and she can feel his answering smile against her hair.


End file.
